dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Mario, Luigi and SMG4 vs. Bugs, Daffy and Porky Badster
Description Who of these trios from Youtube and OC that consist in a red hero, with a brother sidekick and a blue and white character that is an idiot, rival of the red hero will win? Fights: Mario vs Bugs, Luigi vs Daffy and SMG4 vs Porky Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Bugs, Daffy and Porky was walking until the trio looks at Mario, Luigi and SMG4 walking down the street. Bugs: Hey guys, in this place here a lot of ripoffs of then us! Daffy and Porky listen Bugs and looks at Mario, Luigi and SMG4 as Bugs decide hit Mario in the face. Mario: Hey Mamaf*cker, why make that?! Bugs: Well bro, let's fight! Porky and Daffy looks angrily SMG4 and Luigi as Porky hit SMG4 into a wall and Daffy kicked Luigi in aside. SMG4: Ok, let's fight! Both trios put in their combat positions. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Mario and Bugs throws a lot of punches at eachother, until Mario kicked Bugs in the stomach but angrily Bugs decide use a hammer hitting the plumber into a wall. Mario threw fire at Bugs who dodges and shoot a shockwave from his Electric Guitar sending the plumber flying until Mario lands into the ground. Mario gets up and use the Waluigi Launcher and sends Bugs into a street light and Mario runs at Bugs with his hammer who collides with his own, colliding weapons until Bugs hits Mario with his hammer into the ground. Luigi and Daffy was hitting and kicking eachother, until Daffy hits Luigi in the face and sends the plumber flying into the ground. SMG4 and Porky hit and kicked, until SMG4 kicked Porky in the stomach and use the Waluigi Launcher at Porky making that Porky flies and lands hitting a wall. Now angrily, Porky runs at SMG4 throwing at him alot of punches, until Porky hits SMG4 in the face so hard that SMG4 flies and lands in a car. Mario and Bugs hit and kicked, until Bugs uppercuts Mario in the sky and Mario lands in a wall and Bugs use a sword and was cutting Mario several times until Bugs kicked Mario into the ground. SMG4 decide kick Porky in aside and use his hammer but Porky collides with his mallet and the 2 collides weapons until Porky hit SMG4 with his mallet into a wall. Daffy and Luigi was hitting and kicked eachother several times until Daffy uppercuts Luigi in a wall as Luigi falls into the ground. Daffy: It's time to crush you! Daffy use his mallet as Luigi screams in fear and crush Luigi with his mallet into a puddle of blood. Daffy: Well, I won! Mario looks Luigi's corpse. Mario: NOOO... MY BROTHER, SMG4 summon the memes! SMG4 summon memes but Porky ends summowing memes and the memes hit and kicked until Bugs erase the memes with his imagination. Mario: Oh, shit! Bugs use his manipulator hat and manipulates Mario and SMG4. Bugs: Well, it's time to end with this 2 copies! Bugs decide transforms into Super Saiyan and shoots a Kamehameha at the 2, killing both. K.O! Bugs, Daffy and Porky: Well, now this copies are dead! Bugs, Daffy and Porky walks freely, Results Winners: Bugs, Daffy and Porky Badster Category:Blog posts